


Flowers and A Card

by snicksnackfrickfrack245



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Florist, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Death, Florist AU, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, Logan is pining, Loss, M/M, Mentioned Prinxiety - Freeform, Mentions of Death, No proper goodbyes, Pining, War, War AU, it's a war, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicksnackfrickfrack245/pseuds/snicksnackfrickfrack245
Summary: There's a war outside and Logan is working as a florist. Logan is prepared to say goodbye to his home and go to war, but when a certain man comes along, will he be able to say goodbye to him?





	Flowers and A Card

Logan sighed as the rain started pouring down the greenhouse where he worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was a request by an Anon on Tumblr! If you wanna go check out my tumblr, then my URL is https://fujoshilife101.tumblr.com/ (if you want to check it out).


End file.
